Guy's Lost Replica
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Have you wondered why Flynn from Vesperia looks like Guy from Abyss? This fic is the story of how Guy and Flynn are related. Parody, humor, crackfic, cross over, alternate universe.


**Title:** Guy's Lost Replica

**Fandom:** Abyss/Vesperia crossover

**Pairing:** Guy x Flynn

**Genre:** Crackfic, parody, humor

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered why Flynn from Vesperia looks like Guy from Abyss? This fic is my attempt to explain.

* * *

**Begin…**

From the depths of time and space, a hidden story from Bando Namco you never knew until now, here comes a tale never told. During the Hod War when the Malkuth Empire gathered replica data from the island's citizens, unbeknownst to them, every single person living on that island had that data extracted, that allows for the creation of a replica born from Seventh Fonons. That included the heir to the noble House Gardios, Gailarada Galan, affectionately known as Guy. Now, Guy never suspected his replica data had ever been extracted too.

But he was among Hod's citizens and nobles weren't exempted. This was the most complete experiment ever engineered in all of Auldriant. Every single person alive at that time, from the highest born noble, to the humble on the streets, including all classes of people between had their replica data extracted, through the expertise of the Father of Fomicry, to make sure no accidental deaths went awry. It worked perfectly so no one suspected the complete databank stored away in the depths of Ortion Cavern.

Jade came to see the tragedies fomicry created, doing his best to atone for it on his journey with Luke. Luke and Asch were the only perfect isofons in existence, at least among humans, not including the cheagle Star created by Dist. Thus, no other known isofons were created after outside the incident of Luke's birth at Choral Castle. When Grand Maestro Mohs recreated replicas of all the citizens of Hod, every single person was made into the likeness of a replica.

Many of those replicas lacked self awareness, believing Mohs would lead them to their old world on the new Hod floating up in the sky, really Elderant, not the paradise they dreamed of, many would never find. It was an empty promise they held onto with their hearts at the Tower of Rem. Even those replicas lacking self-awareness wished for their own world too. All those replicas gave up their lives with Luke or Asch aboard the Tower, that their brethren still out there might find a home, if Luke would keep his promise.

The collective mass of their Seventh Fonons had to neutralize the miasama. It was a sacrifice they'd make, in exchange for the safety of their brethren still lost out there, facing discrimination from the originals in human cities. However, not all the replicas perished aboard the Tower of Rem in that incident. One unbeknownst had survived, because he left before that sacrifice of the replicas had occurred. He had a replica sister, Mary, from the noble House Gardios, who didn't even know he lived. This replica of Guy was called X007. We'll call him X for short.

X had no awareness, much like the others of his kind. However, a few hours before Luke and his friend arrived at the Tower of Rem, when the mass suicide of the replicas, X had wandered off to a part of the Tower no else went. It was an old, musty area, with eons old technology from the Dawn Age long ago. Various fon tech machines from that era no one knew existed scattered this hidden floor. Not even Luke and his companions came across it on their journey. We shall call this locale "Hidden floor Y." Now, you may not find it in the actual game, because Namco Bandai doesn't know it exists.

You recall learning from Luke's journey that the Tower of Rem was created as a launching point, for vehicles into outer space, in case of the miasma from the Fonic Wars in the Dawn Age couldn't be neutralized; traveling to space would be the place where mankind might continue. But the prophet Yulia Jue found a way to save humanity, by raising the continents from the crust in what we call the Outer Lands, trapping the miasma below, holding the Outer Lands up through a series of Sephiroths. But who thought back in the Dawn Age that in Luke's time, the technology they created to travel into space might actually be used?

Our curious replica X started to gain enough awareness he wanted to explore, but not enough to stay out of trouble. So he wandered into Hidden floor Y, within the Tower of Rem, amazed by such machines, that looked like they might be toys. But no, they were interstellar craft like space pods and rockets, the likes, which were never tested out, but incidentally engineered by Yulia Jue herself. Yulia was a fon-tech genius, so we'll assume she built those.

X fell inside one of those rockets, accidentally locking the door behind him. It was dark inside, a cold metal interior, with its walls a foot thick. When Luke and his companions had activated the lift moving up on the Tower of Rem, they activated age old circuitry systems, also connected to Hidden floor Y. But since they never stumbled upon it, they never imagined what fon-tech contraptions there came to life when the Tower's main lift was activated.

Before Luke and his friends reached the top of the Tower, the rocket X was trapped in shot off into space, launched up faster than light, its very structure almost burning against the pressure of the atmosphere. The other replicas waiting at the top of the Tower, including Mary, wondered what kind of shooting star traveled upwards. Usually, such stars burned on their way down towards earth. But since all those replicas who witnessed X's miraculous escape, sacrificed themselves in the mass suicide aboard the Tower, to neutralize the miasma, sadly none remained to tell the tale of X.

Up above into the reaches of space X traveled, beyond the fon belt around Auldrant, composed of the five elements, including light and dark, and lastly the Seventh Fonon. When X began to pass the fon belt, drifting out of Auldrant's gravity, he should have vanished along with the other replicas. Composed only of Seventh Fonons, X could not continue to exist if he left the Planet Storm's power, as the Planet Storm produced the Seventh Fonon for replicas to keep on existing.

But wait. What they call fonons on one world, essential particles that make up all components of life, exists by other names on other worlds. On another world call Terris Luma the name for it is aer. The magical power of aer managed to reach X drifting through space, so he wouldn't just dissolve and cease to exist, when his Seventh Fonons came apart, leaving the Planet Storm's power. Some component of aer, let us call the seventh aspect of aer, undiscovered by mages on Terris Luma, managed to keep X's Seventh Fonons together when he neared that planet's atmosphere.

The worlds of Auldrant and Terris Luma existed within the same solar system, but were only different distances from its sun. When X's spacecraft entered the atmosphere of Terris Luma, it crash-landed outside the imperial Capital of Zaphias. From the lower quarters in the city, a raven-haired boy on the street saw it enter, streaming down in the sky as a ball of fire. There was a small earth quake from X's spacecraft landing, though the people around the dark haired boy thought it was some group of monsters. The raven-haired boy, Yuri, a young child living orphaned on the street, was curious to know what exactly had happened outside.

He usually didn't leave the barrier created by the blastia to keep monsters outside, but something in him urged him. He crept out in the middle of the night, coming across the crash site, less than half a mile outside of Zaphias. The ground was completely smoldered and the vehicle demolished. It didn't look like any living thing that had traveled inside it could possibly survive. Besides, monsters might come looking for him soon. He had to hurry back to the lower quarter inside the barrier!

Just then he heard a low groan make its way out. Yuri took off a piece of the wreckage, not having a bodhi blastia at that time, relying only on his raw strength. When he tore a few more pieces of the outer hull off, he heard another groan. There was a human male about his age with blond air and blue eyes, the clothes strangely different as if he were from another world. The clothes was one of those grayish suits the replicas wore from Auldriant.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuri cried, dragging the intergalactic traveler out.

"Uhh, what happened?" he groaned, his sapphire slowly flickering open, clouded over with confusion. "I'm….alive."

"Of course you are. You're on Terris Lumina," Yuri answered, helping the stranger to his feet. "We gotta hurry back to the lower quarter. Or monsters will get us."

"Monsters? But I thought miasma from the Qliphoth escaped to the Outer Lands, threatening to poison all life," the blond stranger replied, puzzled at what the dark haired boy told him. "If my brethren, the other replicas don't sacrifice themselves atop the Tower of Rem to neutralize the miasma, Auldrant will be in trouble…"

"Auldriant? Is that where you're from? We have no time!" Yuri grabbed the replica's hand in his own, racing back into town, before the monsters could catch them.

Eventually, the secret replica that Guy from Auldriant had, become accustomed to life on Terris Lumina, learning to survive with Yuri in the lower quarters of Zaphia. He gradually forgot about his old life on Auldriant and renamed himself Flynn. Then later Yuri and Flynn had dreams of joining the Imperial Knights, seeing the inequality the people of the lower quarter faced.

Thus ends the story of how Flynn and Guy are related, that Flynn is in fact Guy's long lost replica.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote this fic just for the fun of it. When I saw some user comment on youtube about how Flynn looked like Guy from Abyss, that maybe Flynn was actually Guy's long lost replica, that sort of inspired me to write this, and became the basis of my fic. I usually don't write cross overs or parody fics much, but I hope this was interesting. Please review, thank you! Reviews are love.


End file.
